Sonic X: unión ínter dimensional
by albafica de piscis
Summary: Es la unión de siete dimensiones las cuales son las de Goku, Seiya, Sonic, Mario, Naruto, Superman y el juego de King of fighters, los cuales pelean entre si para salvar a su mundo pero lo que no saben es que el enemigo no son ellos si no otra cosa que veremos con el tiempo.
1. comienzo de la aventura

UNIÓN ÍNTER DIMENSIONAL (VERSIÓN DE SONIC)

Unión de los mundos

Cinco años después de la muerte de Cosmo

—Tails¿esto va a funcionar?— dijo Sonic

—claro que si tengo fe en ello— respondió un poco nervioso

—¿seguro que no hay ni una falla?—pregunto Knuckles

—claro que no hay falla— respondió con un poco de seguridad

—voy a encender la máquina— menciono Tails un poco inpaciente

—pero tal vez que esto salga mal— dijo preocupada Crema

—no va a pasar nada— respondió el zorro de dos colas

Tails encendió una máquina que estaba a su lado y esta empezó a brillar por quince minutos, lo cual, al terminar de brillar, explotó creando una nube que cubrió todo Mobius por un momento. Cuando la nube se disipó, se dieron cuenta que Tails no estaba.

—¿Donde esta tails?— pregunto Sonic

—no lo sé, sabía que esto iba a salir mal— respondió Crema muy preocupada

—porque el amor tenía que ganarle a Tails— dijo Amy

—espero que este bien— dijo Crema

—Va a estar bien— dijo Sonic con confianza

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO DE ATHENA

Tails estaba en una pila de escombros cuando se levanto estaba en un lugar muy extraño había columnas por todas partes y había un monte con catorse casas las cuales eran de

Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo , Virgo ,Libra , Escorpio , Sagitario , Capricornio, Acuario ,Piscis ,la casa del patriarca y otra con la estatua de Athena

Al instante aparecieron unos guerreros que vestían un atuendo de plata

—lárgate de aquí— dijo uno de ellos

—quienes son— pregunto

—somos caballeros de plata y yo soy Argol de Perseo— dijo con seguridad

—y te mataremos— agrego dio de la mosca

—¿Creen poder matarme?— preguntó Tails con una risa engreída

Que al instante salió una clase de traje de metal lo cual tenía mucha armas y de ellas salió una pistola que disparo un rayo que pulverizo a los caballeros de plata

—creyeron poder vencerme, con esto nadie me vence— dijo con una risa engreída

—así pues yo seré tu oponente— dijo una vos que estaba detrás de Tails

Tails se dio la vuelta y vio a un guerrero con una vestimenta dorada

—soy Seiya el caballero de sagitario— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

—ja, crees que con una armadura de oro me ganaras— respondio

—Claro que si— dijo, Que al instante uso su técnica el rayo atómico lo cual hizo una explosión gigante

MOBIUS EN EL PRESENTE

CASA DE CREMA

Tails estaba con Amy , Crema y Vanilla esperando a que despertara una chica vegetal y preguntarle quien era y de donde vino.

—parece que se está despertando—dijo Crema

—has tenido un accidente una suerte que no hayas tenido nada grave y sigas con vida— dijo Amy a la chica vegetal

—nos gustaría saber tu nombre y de dónde vienes— dijo Crema

—no puedo— dijo la chica vegetal

—Quieres decir que no te acuerdas— dijo Crema

—me acuerdo pero no puedo decírselos— dijo la chica

—por qué— dijo Tails

—busco a alguien llamado Sonic el erizo es muy importante que hable con él lo antes posible— dijo la chica

—Puedes hablar con nosotros. Te ayudaremos, si podemos. ¿Qué te ocurre?— pidió Tails.

—no lo puedo contar— dijo la chica

—pues yo tengo derecho a saber qué significa esto, Sonic es mi novio y que se te intenta quitármelo— dijo Amy

—amy ella no vino a quitártelo— dijo Crema

—somos amigos de Sonic te ayudaremos— dijo Tails

—amigos— dijo la chica

—soy miles prower, pero todos me dicen tails— dijo Tails

—yo soy crema y me alegro mucho de conocerte— dijo Crema

—y yo soy amy rose y espero que no te quedes mucho tiempo— dijo Amy

Se escuchó un leve sonido que hizo que Tails, Amy y Crema se fijaran en la ventana

—que es eso— pregunto Crema

—es algo grande— dijo Tails

—Deberías quedarte en la cama— dijo Vanilla atrayendo la atención de todos

—es otro metarex— dijo la chica planta que miraba el robot gigante bajar lentamente sobre la tierra

Esto es todo más tarde escribo más, dejen comentarios por favor.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS QUE LE PASO A TAILS DESPUÉS DE PELEAR CON SEIYA


	2. tails vs seiya

**Sonic x unión interdimencional**

**Bueno hoy traigo la pelea de tails vs seiya de sagitario **

**Santuario de athena**

—ja, crees que con una armadura de oro me vencerás— dijo Tails del futuro

—claro que si— dijo Seiya

—rayo atómico— grito Seiya disparando millones de rayos de su mano impactándose contra el traje de Tails

—eso fue patético— dijo Tails con una risa engreida

Tails lanzaba puños a máxima velocidad pero seiya los bloquea con mucha facilida y contraataca con una patada pero tails lo esquiva con una voltereta

—te mueves bien para ser un zorro con un traje— dijo Seiya mientras daba un puño

—sí, lo diseñe para que sea la mejor arma tanto como defensiva como ofensiva— dijo Tails protegiéndose del ataque

—Qué bueno quiero divertirme un rato contigo— dijo Seiya

Seiya ataca con un puño pero Tails lo bloquea con el brazo y contraataca con un puño impulsado con propulsores pero seiya se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y lo esquiva

—meteoros de Pegaso— grito Seiya que al instante salieron millones de puños cubiertos con una aurora azul pero Tails usa un escudo reflector protegiéndolo del ataque

—ahora comienzo yo, bomba iónica— dijo Tails que al instante salio un arma del traje de Tails disparando un misil que destruyo más de la mitad del santuario

—no te permitiré que destruyas este lugar— dijo Seiya con los puños apretados

—bueno pues, nos largamos a otro lugar— dijo Tails que uso un tele transportador del traje aciendolos desaparecer del lugar

—que en donde estamos— dijo Seiya

—en un lugar cerca del santuario— dijo Tails sonriendo

—espero que puedas resistir el poder de un caballero dorado— dijo Seiya

—no sabe que estoy usando solo 30% de mi energía— pensaba Tails

Aparecieron unos guerreros de una vestimenta de bronce

—adivinare ustedes son los caballeros de bronce— dijo tails

—sí, yo soy Koga— respondió el de la armadura de pegaso

—yo soy Souma— respondió el de la armadura de león menor

—yo soy Yuna— respondió la de la armadura de águila

—y yo soy Eden—dijo el de la armadura de orión

—y te vamos a derrotar— dijeron al unisono

Los caballeros de bronce se tiraron contra Tails pero Tails esquiva sus golpes con mucha facilidad

Koga y Eden tiran patadas pero tails lo esquiva con una voltereta

Yuna y Souma atacan con una combinación de técnicas pero tails con el escudo reflector y lo bloquea

—no se confíen que a pesar de su estado tiene el mismo poder de un caballero dorado— grito Seiya

—cómo es posible que un zorro tenga tanto poder—dijo Koga

—no es cualquier zorro— dijo Seiya

—sí, no soy cualquier zorro yo a diferencia de ustedes no puedo liberar mi energía y es por eso que uso este traje— dijo Tails

—pues entonces destruiremos tu traje— dijo Koga

—meteoros de Pegaso— grito Koga disparando millones de puños con auroras azules

Pero tails los esquiva sin problemas

—si eso él lo que tienes eres patético— dijo Tails dando puños en el estómago de Koga y después una patada en la quijada

—Koga— gritaron los demás caballeros de bronce tirándose hacia Tails

—tornado divino— grito Yuna girando como si fuera un tornado que iba en dirección hacia Tails

—eso no puede conmigo— dijo Tails esquivando el tornado y disparándole con un arma del traje

—bombardeo de león menor— grito Souma incendiándose de fuego y dirigiéndose hacia tails como rinoceronte enfurecido

—ja eso solo es fuerza bruta— dijo Tails esquivando el ataque con un salto y contraatacando con un rayo

—danza del trueno— grito Eden disparando rayos mientras giraba alrededor de tails a la velocidad del sonido

—aaaaaaaaa— grito Tails de miedo al ver los relámpagos tan cerca de el

—escudo eléctrico— grito Tails que al instante salio un dispositivo del traje invocando un escudo eléctrico protegiéndolo de los rayos

—es tu oportunidad Koga— grito Eden

—el salto rodante de pegaso— grito Koga que apareció detrás de Tails cogiéndolo de antebrazos y saltando como un remolino en dirección al suelo

—patético— dijo Tails que al instante le pego con una patada a Koga liberándose del agarre y cogiendo a Koga de los brazos y poniendo la pata del robot encima de la cabeza de Koga y aplastándolo contra el suelo poniendo a Koga con ojos blancos

—todos ustedes son patéticos, acabare con esto, caboom— dijo Tails disparando un rayo debajo de los caballeros de bronce provocando una esfera de energía del tamaño de una montaña

—es imposible escapar de ese ataque ahora están muertos— dijo Tails en signo de victoria

—pues te equivocas— dijeron los caballeros de bronce que estaban cubiertos por el humo

—chicos tenemos que juntar ataques para ganarle— dijo Koga

—bien— dijeron al unísono

—tornado divino— grito Yuna girando como un tornado en dirección hacia tails

—bombardeo de león menor— grito Souma combinando el ataque con el tornado divino formando un tornado de fuego

—danza del trueno— grito Eden combinando los ataques formando un tornado de fuego que disparaba rayos de fuego

—cometa de Pegaso— grito Koga disparando un rayo azul de su puño combinándose con el ataque de los demás formando un tornado eléctrico de fuego impulsado por un rayo azul

—uniendo ataques pues eso no funcionara, escudo reflector— dijo Tails invocando una esfera que cubrió todo su cuerpo

—meteoro tornado— gritaron al unísono impactando el ataque combinado con el escudo

—jajajaja, eso no servirá conmigo— dijo tails en superioridad

**—**uno solo no puede tener tanto poder pero unidos formamos la energía suficiente para vencer a cualquiera— respondieron a Tails impulsando el ataque que empezaba a formar grietas en el escudo de Tails lo cual produjo algo de miedo en Tails

**—**esto es imposible— dijo Tails

—todo lo imposible es posible si estamos unidos— dijeron al unisono destruyendo el escudo de Tails dando un gran impacto en el traje de Tails

—lo logramos— dijeron mientras se desplomaron en el suelo

—no lo han logrado aún— dijo Seiya

—wow ustedes son poderosos destruyeron mi escudo a un 30% de mi energia que pasa si uso el 50% ahora— dijo Tails sonriendo que empezó a oprimir varios botones

—listo que comience el verdadero combate— dijo sonriendo que se fue a la velocidad del sonido pegando varios puños en el estómago de cada uno haciéndolos vomitar sangre

—ya basta, ustedes gastaron mucho cosmos mientras que les dije que no se confiaran— dijo Seiya muy decepcionado

—la pelea la sigo yo quiero divertirme un rato— dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

—bueno que comience— dijo Tails

—meteoros de pegaso— grito Seiya disparando varios puiños con aurora azul

—eso no funciona conmigo— dijo Tails bloqueando cada golpe con su mano

—ja, no me hiciste nada— dijo Tails

—cierto no hice nada mira en tu estomago a y si no lo notaste negativo con negativo da positivo—dijo Seiya que le había acertado 6 golpes a Tails

—no te burles de mí— dijo Tails enfurecido

—estas perdido ya estoy viendo frente a mis ojos tu derrota— dijo Seiya muy confiado

—agujas mecánicas— dijo Tails disparando millones de agujas electrificadas

—eso no funcionara conmigo— dijo Seiya que esquivo el ataque pero las agujas cabiaron de ruta hacia Seiya

—pero que— dijo Seiya que daba un salto para esquivar las agujas de nuevo pero las agujas cambiaban de dirección y atacaban o través a Seiya

—no las esquivaras por siempre detectan los rastros de calor y te atacaran para siempre no importa si eres invisible te cortaran como si fueras echo de plastilina— dijo Tails en victoria

—no cantes victoria, rayo atómico— dijo Seiya disparando millones de esferas que se chocaron con las agujas provocando su destrucción

—las agujas que lanzaste se chocan con el calor y las esferas de energía estaban en estado plasma— dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

—eres impresionante pudiste destruir las agujas que yo hice— dijo Tails un poco decepcionado

—tendré que utilizar mucha más energía de lo que creía, usare el 75% de mi energía eso bastara para vencerte—dijo Tails que empezaba a oprimir varios botones

Luego de respirar pesadamente, Tails agrega:  
—Listo. Estoy utilizando el 75 por ciento de mi energía —dijo un poco cansado.

—ese traje tuyo que clase de energía utiliza— pregunto Seiya un poco preocupado

—mi propia energía vital—dijo Tails que ya empezaba a verse un poco verde

—no pelees si estas utilizando el 75% de tu energía vital tu estado medico sería el de un enfermo— dijo Seiya

—si pero si no utilizo mi 100% no moriré entiendes es por eso que peleare— dijo dando un puño en el estómago de Seiya provocando que vomitara sangre

—si quieres morir no te dejare esperando, rayo atómico— dijo Seiya disparando millones de esferas de energía en dirección hacia Tails pero tails los esquiva como si nada

—ja te estas volviendo débil— dijo mientras daba otro puño pero este iba para la cara de Seiya

—Qué te parece soy muy fuerte ya que la armadura usa mi energía vital— dijo Tails un poco mareado

—"es muy débil esperaba más de él" oye zorro eres muy débil esperaba más de ti pero parece que tengo que terminar esto rápido porque eres muy débil y ya me estoy aburriendo peleando contigo y como tú quieres morir aquí, marcare tu tumba— dijo Seiya con una sonrisa grande

—como te atreves a decirme débil viste lo que yo puedo hacer es imposible ganarme— dijo Tails un poco enojado

—si quieres ver la diferencia de cosmos te la demostrare— dijo Seiya en un tono de superioridad

Seiya da un puño en la cara de Tails formándole varias heridas

—como no lo vi moverse— dijo Tails un poco impresionado por la velocidad que uso

—nosotros los caballeros dorados no movemos a la velocidad de la luz es imposible ganar esa velocidad—-respondió Seiya

—no te permitiré que te burles de mi usare mi 100% así demostrare que no me puedes ganar—dijo

Tails con unas venas inchadas

—ahora comienza la verdadera pelea— dijo Tails que estaba en un mal estado

—para esto te va a matar— dijo seiya

—"tiene razón si uso mi 100% moriré pero si muero podre ver a cosmo o través pero no puedo permitir que me insulte así es por eso que daré mi vida para matarlo, no pudre usar por mucho tiempo el 100% de mi energia vital" te mandare al otro mundo conmigo— dijo tails a seiya

—bomba cósmica— dijo tails que empezaba a brillar tanto como el sol y después exploto formando una esfera de energía roja y tan grande como la tierra

Tails estaba en medio de la esfera de energía y empezaba a recordar momentos que estaba con Cosmo y cuando él estaba feliz con ella y empezó a sonreír como si fuera el mejor día de su vida

—"al fin podre verte o través Cosmo"— pensaba Tails que le comenzaba a emanar un aura de color rosa de su cuerpo haciendo que la esfera creciera más de lo normal y comenzó volverse rosa la esfera

La esfera se fue volviéndose más pequeña hasta un punto microscópico y cuando llego aquel punto exploto formando una nube de polvo que cubrió más de la mitad de la tierra

—eso fue increíble no debí subestimarte—dijo Seiya que estaba totalmente herido

—pudiste destruir mi armadura te admiro eres muy fuerte— dijo Seiya que al instante la armadura dorada que tenía puesta se volvió polvo

—no puedo jugar contigo mucho tiempo eres un peligro, cometa de Pegaso— grito Seiya disparando un rayo enorme que mando a Tails a volar

—al fin termine ahora debo ir a la casa de Aries para que me arreglen la armadura—dijo Seiya para si mismo pero muy agotado

—seiya— grito koga trayendo la atención de Seiya

—qué bueno que ganaste, ahora vamos al santuario para que te curen y arreglen tu armadura— dijo Koga muy alegre

—está bien— dijo seiya que se fue del lugar con la ayuda de Koga gracia a que Tails lo dejo muy herido

AQUÍ DEJO EL CAPITULO DEJEN COMENTARIOS ESTOY SOSPECHANDO QUE ESTE CAPITULO PUEDA SER MALO Y NECESITO SABERLO POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS


End file.
